legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Admin hilites?
Hello, can we please remove the admin hilites here? Admins are just normal users, and the hilites really aren't needed. 02:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I do not think "hilites" is a real word so what does it mean?dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It is the wiki term that refers to having a user's username appear differently than others. In this case, admins are hilited blue and bolded. And I think it should be removed, since it serves no purpose. 03:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It servers the prupose of telling a user who to ask for help. I do not think you should go on with this because the admins might get mad and it will not be pretty. There are faction wars so we should not have admin wars.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mugsie, Ajraddatz has admin. experience on other wikis. And Ajraddatz, I think you meant "highlights". ;) : User:ShermanTheMythran 00:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, I don't, I am an admin on the wiki that started them ;) - And also, if the admins get mad about me proposing to remove their cool hilites I will laugh, and teach them a lesson about what adminship is and isn't. Back on topic, though, the hilites are useless. How much more does Mythrun know than me, or even Sherman there? Adminship is nothing more than a toolbox which is granted to users who have proven that they can hold a screwdriver without poking somebody's eye out - and there are plenty of great users who aren't admins that can help others. ::I'd say that it would be better to create a page on which new users can get help from other users, and advertise that page on the welcome template, etc. 04:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL! Hold a screwdriver without poking some's eye out! Oh, you crack me up! :P ::User:ShermanTheMythran 00:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It can tell someone who to ask for help... I think they're fine... How about a vote? 00:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it seems that I missed a part. I was thinking that we could also make a help page where anyone can ask/help answer questions. 01:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Help desk 01:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean actually making an easy to use page, and actually advertise it on the welcome template. 01:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The welcome template says: :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! 01:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't see that, but I still think that there should be an easier to use and better described page for it. Also, from experience, I find that all the hilite does is make admins look like some kind of awesome superuser, which they aren't. 01:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I find having different colors depending on member type quite helpful, as it tells me what sort of thing they do on the wiki without me having to go to their profile page and such. I say we keep it, it's certainly not hurting anything. Jamesster.LEGO 22:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Remove Admin Highlights: * Although the highlights make it easy to alert an admin to disruptive behavior, it also gives people the impression that admins are special. We already have enough of that attitude on this wiki; it shouldn't be reinforced. FB100Z • talk • 21:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC)